Captive
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: When Nick Jonas is kidnapped and an unsuspecting woman is dragged along with him, things could get interesting. How will the situation unfold? Will they fall for eachother while held captive? Warning language, sex in later chapters and possible rape.
1. Chapter 1

Captive

_**Chapter 1: It's all a flash, but who would know how this story would unfold. **_

**Chapter title- Don't charge me for the crime – JB, duh. This is a new story about a hostage situation I've kind of been thinking up for a while. It will be very drama filled like almost everything else I write. I love the drama lol. I know the main girl character doesn't have a name yet, it's undecided and it didn't come up, so deal.  anyways, enjoy.**

Also, do not report this, they have a tv show, movies and books. seriously don't you're being a fool.

**Warning: Language, sex in later chapters…may be some form of rape by one of the guards later, undecided. Read at your own risk.**

I stir the coffee in my hand and glanced around the lounge in boredom. Just another day at the record label. I was working as a secretary's assistance and trying to save for college. What a life.

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see who had walked in on my dull thoughts. I looked up to see a familiar face that I recognized to be Nick Jonas walk in the room in all his god like sexy glory, and nearly dropped my coffee. I'd worked here three months and never seen anyone famous; I sat behind a desk and filed papers, end of story. Nick looked at me and smiled. Smiled, at me? So I was a bit of a fan…had all their music and thought the Jonas Brothers were totally hot, no big deal.

"Heard there was some decent coffee in here," he said. I was gawking like a fool and timidly smiled back as to not look too mentally retarded.

I was about to say hello, when the fire bell rang and I turned to Nick in surprise. He looked back at me with the same shock and we both headed towards the door. Before we could reach it, four men barged into the room with guns pointed in our direction. Everything happened so fast I barley had time to process the situation.

"Fuck," one of them cursed, "he was supposed to be alone, who the hell is she and why didn't anyone say she was in here," he said harshly.

"What the hell do we do with her?" Asked another,

They looked at each other and contemplated briefly what to do.

Another man answered, "I have no idea, we didn't know she was in here, they said he was alone, and the rest of the building was supposed to be evacuated by the fire bell, it was part of the plan."

"Shit, she knows too much now, take her too," answered the first who was clearly the 'leader' of the group. He sounded ticked off that he now had extra baggage. Two of the men grabbed Nick and one grabbed me roughly. Apparently Nick was the bigger threat, they were right though, these men were huge, I couldn't fight them off. The heavily built man who had grabbed me put a hand over my mouth before I could even react to what was happening and pushed me towards the door. I allowed myself to be led out of the building, frozen in absolute fear. I could hear footsteps behind me and assumed the same was happening to Nick. The man jerked me down an abandoned hallway roughly and it hurt my arm. I jerk my arm and looked up at him in anger and warning. He glanced back at me with a smirk on his face. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I half turned to see who was laughing at the clearly not funny situation.

"Got yourself a fighter there Drew," one of the other men chuckled.

"I'll keep her in line," he replied grabbing my arm tighter until I winced in pain.

We exited the closest set of double doors and I was thrown into the back of a black van with tinted windows. A moment later Nick was thrown in after me and half landed on me. We straightened ourselves up as two of them men climbed in the back with us and slammed the door. I tried to get myself sitting upright and was struggling when the man who was kind of 'my guard' grabbed my arm and helped me sit up. I glared at him; I would have rather lain on my side than have him help me. He chuckled.

"You can sit on my lap if it would be more comfortable for you sweetheart," he smirked. I shot him an icy cold look of hatred and he let go of my arm.

I looked over at Nick who had managed to sit up and looked just as confused and freaked about the whole situation as I was. We just stared at each other for a moment, communicating with our eyes. He looked worried. I'm sure I looked like a total mess, I was scared shitless and I think I might have been shaking.

The ride was mostly quiet, the guards chatted a bit and Nick and I stayed quiet in fear for our lives. Once and a while we would meet each other's eyes. I studied out kidnapers; they all wore dark sunglasses and caps to hide their faces. My guard, so to speak, was blonde and had a very chiseled face; if he wasn't such an ass I might even consider him handsome. The group leader was driving and another man who hadn't participated much thus far sat in the passenger's seat patiently. Nicks guard had dark hair and wasn't extremely good looking but he wasn't ugly. I couldn't get a very good look at the two sitting in the front because I wasn't facing them. My guard kept staring at me and I didn't know why but he was creeping me out.

Finally the van stopped and I looked at Nick. The fear in his eyes mirrored mine. I wondered what would happen to us. Would they kill us? Hold us somewhere? What did they want? The back door opened and daylight poured in.

"Let's do this," the leader said. I gulped.

**So that's chapter one, hope you guys liked. If anyone finds this story interesting let me know and I'll keep writing it. If there's no interest I probably won't continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder. Thanks for making me a fighter. _

Chapter title – Fighter – Christina Aguilara. This ones a bit longer. Thanks so to the people who read and reviewed, it means a lot to me. If you like my writing and haven't already checked out my other story Two Worlds Collide, you should. Its complete and I'm extremely proud of it. Anyways enjoy:

They escorted us from the van into an old abandoned house on the outskirts of a ghost like suburbia. The kind of cul-de-sac that people used to live in, but mostly everyone had left. I was led first into the old run down house, and Nick behind me. The men led us upstairs and threw us into what looked like an old empty bedroom.

The windows were boarded shut and only a thin line of sunlight shone through onto the floors. There was enough light to see but not enough to take away the eerie feeling the room gave off. My guard threw me to the ground roughly and Nick's did the same. The man that had been holding Nick turned and left the room. I sat there in fear as my guard merely stared at me for a moment. I stared back in fear and confusion, what did he want?

"You scream, you try to leave, you try anything smart, I fucking kill you," he turned to look at Nick after staring me down. "Both of you," he warned before slamming the door and retreating down the stairs.

I relaxed a little, but the fear never really left me, it stayed pitted in my stomach, making me constantly feel sick. I rubbed my arm gently where the man had held onto it tightly and bruised it.

"You alright?" Nick asked quietly.

I glanced up at his perfection and half smiled, I still couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah, fine," I assured him. "You?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. Nick was sitting on the opposite side of the small room, directly across from me, leaning against it in defeat.

"What do they want from us?" I questioned.

"Nothing from you, you just happened to be in the way. They probably want something from me, I'm the famous guy with money," he concluded. "Sorry for getting you dragged into this, I had no idea…" he trailed off.

"No, it's not your fault," I insisted.

"What's your name?" he asked, searching my face.

"Naomi," I responded shyly. I couldn't believe I was talking to Nick Jonas; this was crazy.

"I'm Nick," he said.

"I know," I chuckled.

"You a fan?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe a little," I lied. More than a little, but I didn't want to come off as a crazy fan so I kept my mouth shut.

"So you work at the record company?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just a secretary, I'm saving for college, this is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me," I tried to lighten the mood.

He chuckled, "well I'm sorry this had to be your grand adventure," his face saddened.

"You're a nice guy for a rockstar," I teased.

"I'm normal, most people don't get that, but I really try to stay grounded," he tried to explain.

"I can see that you do," I answered shyly.

He smiled at me. There was a long silence.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" I asked hesitantly and scared.

He looked at me, "I don't know," he answered honestly.

I gulped and pushed my brown locks out of my face.

My terror must have shown on my face because Nick said, "don't be scared, it's okay."

I met his eyes, "how can I not be scared, there are four men here three times the size of me and they're completely nuts, not to mention one of them totally gives me the creeps."

"I noticed that one looking at you funny, I don't like it," he noted.

"He scares me the most," I admitted.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you Naomi, you should've never been dragged into this in the first place, I'm really sorry," he said solemnly.

"I don't think there's much you could do if it's you against them Nick, you may be tough, but there are four of them," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood again. He smiled.

We both turned towards the door and our smiles dropped as the leader of the group walked in. He glanced at the both of us; he seemed to just be checking on us.

Before I could stop myself I blurted, "what do you want from us!?"

He looked at me amused and walked towards me with a smirk. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

I kept quiet and stared him down; screw him, I wasn't telling him my name.

He knelt down beside me and grabbed my face tightly, making me look into his ice-cold eyes. "I said, what is your name?" He asked again harshly.

In fear of getting hit or something I stuttered, "N-Naomi," quietly.

"Pretty name, strong name; much like you. I can see you are a fighter. I may have to break your strong spirit though sweetheart if you keep this up," he commented, letting go of my face and straightening up.

I found my voice again, "you didn't answer my question," I said quietly.

"We really want nothing from you other than to sit there quietly and be co-operative, and to not get in the way. You were an unfortunate mistake, you were never supposed to be in that room. Poor planning and poor surveillance landed you here. You knew too much and we couldn't risk you reporting anything to the authorities when Mr. Rockstar over here was kidnapped," the man walked over to Nick and eyed him. "The plan was to kidnap Nick Jonas, one of the most popular and rich teenagers on the planet, demand a ransom, become filthy rich and flee the country to live our lives happily. You however have complicated things my dear," he said turning back to me.

The way he looked at me frightened me. "It is not your fault however and I cannot hold this against you, stay out of the way, keep your mouth shut and do as your told, we'll let you leave when he does. I am a reasonable man and I do not take pleasure in harming innocent people. If I get what I want, I am happy. My men on the other hand are brutal and ruthless, I do what I can to keep them in line."

"We noticed," Nick spoke up for the first time. "The one who's always after Naomi gives me the creeps, keep him away from us."

He laughed. "I only have four men, I must use them all, and yes he mentioned taking a liking to this beauty," the man said turning to me and looking me over. I felt sick.

"No matter, he knows the rules," he paused. Though you really are nothing to me, to any of us, I have no obligations to you, I will tell him to be nice, but I cannot promise anything," I gave Nick a nervous look.

The man's phone rang, putting an end to our delightful get together. "I must go take care of some business, I'll be back later to make a ransom video, in the mean time sit here quietly," he said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I won't let them touch you," Nick promised in a harsh voice.

"Thanks Nick," I said quietly, although I knew there would be nothing he could ever do.

Nick and I spent the next few hours talking about our lives and our families and genuinely getting to know each other. We built a friendly atmosphere; after all if we were trapped together we might as well be comfortable with each other.

A few hours later they brought us some water and something that resembled a sandwich. I had no appetite for it and stuck with my water, Nick ate half of his and threw it aside.

"I'm really sorry about this, about dragging you into this, I am," he said again after some time.

"Nick, honestly it's not your fault, these people are messed," I tried to assure him.

He merely nodded and pulled at his hair as a sign of stress. His white V-neck shirt pulled at his muscles when he played with his hair and I admired his beauty once again, I then mentally scolded myself for being such a pervert at a time like this.

"Think they'll let me use the washroom?" I asked Nick mostly for something to say to break the silence, and also because I'd had to pee for a while but I'd been too nervous to ask someone.

"Yeah, what are they going to tell you that you're not allowed to pee? You're human, here I'll ask," he said getting up and knocking on our side of the door. It opened and my guard was on the other side, he had been guarding the room.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Can the lady use the washroom please?" he asked politely.

The man looked at me and huffed. "You're such a pain in the ass," he said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the room. "I'll take you," he said and he slammed the door and led me down the stairs.

He led me to a room at the end of a hallway; I entered it and saw a disgusting looking bathroom. I groaned, they were all men; they could pee wherever they pleased and not even have to touch a toilet seat. This was nasty. After covering the toilet seat in several layers of tissue, I went pee and washed my hands very well. This house defiantly hadn't been lived in for years.

I exited the bathroom and saw my guard leering at me while leaning in a relaxed pose against the wall arms folded and smirk to boot. He looked like he was trying to hard to imitate a movie star. I glared at him.

"Have a nice bathroom break?" he asked smirking.

"Shut up," I said coldly.

"Watch your mouth, you answer to me bitch," he snapped.

"I don't answer to anyone," I fought back.

"Wanna test the theory?" he challenged. I glared at him, as much as I'd like to tell him exactly where to stick it, he scared the shit out of me and I kept my mouth shut.

"That's what I thought," he countered, grabbing my arm roughly and leading me back towards the stairs.

On the way back we ran into one of the other guards. "Drew, how come every time I see you you're with this little cutie? What you two been up to over there huh?" he taunted. Drew, I remember him being called that before.

I shot the man a look of disgust. "She wishes," Drew answered grabbing my arm roughly and leading me up the stairs while laughing.

When we reached the top of the stairs he paused before opening the door and letting me back in the room. He pulled me closer to him roughly.

"If you want to make that wish come true, just let me know, cause you are damn fine girl and I'm starting to think the fact that you got dragged into this is a good thing baby," he leered.

My blood boiled. "Fuck. Off," I spat.

"Feisty, I like it. Let me know sexy…anytime," he said letting go and opening the door. I walked into the room and I felt a smack on my ass. "Later bitch," he slammed the door behind me.

I was really beginning to feel creeped out around this man. Right then I made the decision to wait as long as humanly possible before using the bathroom again. Something about him didn't feel right, he was a pig; that I was used to, I'd met a few. But the way he took a personal interest in me like none of the others had scared me.

"What an ass," Nick said.

I nodded, at least Nick knew how to be a gentleman, and he was here with me. Hopefully he could give me a hand if I ever needed it. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was glad we'd kind of become friends, even in such a messed up situation.

Hope you liked :D comment, and tell me what you think pretty pleaseee.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Turn Right, into my arms; Turn right, you won't be alone._

I sat there and listened to the eerie silence of the house as I tried to fall asleep. It was now late and extremely dark and I figured the guards were going to leave us alone for the night. I was shivering from the cold, the heat was broken in this piece of shit house and it was a cool summer night. Of course I had been wearing a skirt and sleeveless shirt when we had been taken, because we were required to dress up at the record company. And of course these assholes hadn't bothered to give us a blanket, or pillow or anything. I rubbed my arms for warmth and curled up in a near Fetal position trying to stay warm. I considered moving closer to Nick just for some body heat but I thought that would be weird, and I knew he was already asleep and I didn't want to wake him.

I was trying my best to shut out the world and all my problems and just sleep when I saw a tall muscular figure looming over me. I let out a squeal and his hand came down on my mouth as he leaned down next to me.

"Shh!" Nick whispered as he let go of my mouth.

"Oh my God Nick you scared the shit out of me…I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was. Sorry, I guess that was stupid. I just wanted to see if you were awake…I didn't want to wake you," he said quietly, sitting beside me.

"I thought you were asleep," I whispered back. I wasn't sure why we were whispering really, but if we woke up a guard sleeping outside the door, I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty, so we kept our voices down.

"I was almost asleep, but I could hear your teeth chattering from across the room and I couldn't let you suffer any longer," he teased with a chuckle. I smiled. I could only make out his frame in the dark, and what a beautiful frame it was, but I could see his cheekbones pull up slightly when he smirked at me.

"Let's get some sleep, we'll probably need our strength tomorrow…" his voice grew solemn.

"Alright," I agreed and lay back down on the hard floor. Nick lay down beside me and I instantly felt warmer and safer. He picked up my head and laid it on his chest for some cushioning and he put one arm behind his head as kind of a pillow too. Just being nearer to him helped a bit and my shivering slowed. My body stayed tense however, thinking about what a mess we were in, about Drew, about what was going to happen to us, to Nick. Nick sensed my tension and whispered in my ear.

"What's your favourite song?"

I was surprised, "what?" I asked.

"Your favourite Jonas Brothers song, what is it?" he asked again. I hesitated, I had so many, different songs from different CD's that I could listen to forever and they were all a favourite for a different reason. I loved them all to be honest, but at the moment it was Turn Right, for some reason I couldn't stop listening to it, it was so sweet and comforting.

"All of them," he laughed. "But right now…Turn Right," I answered honestly.

"Alright, lay down and try to sleep," he said pulling me closer to him as he began to sing with his perfect, beautiful melodic voice in my ear.

"Pick up all your tears…throw them in your back seat, leave without a second glance. Somehow I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life. So turn right into my arms, turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes. Hope to see you at the finish line," as he sang to me I did as the song asked and I turned into his arms hugging him closer for comfort and warmth. I felt at peace for just a moment in his arms as he swung one arm around my waste and we held each other.

Nick finished the song and I was beginning to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep. "Thank you Nick, you're wonderful," I said quietly. He chuckled. "Sleep Naomi, sleep."

And I did, I fell asleep feeling completely comfortable in his arms. I wasn't sure if this was weird for him, but at a time like this, the human contact felt just right and it was exactly what I needed.

I woke to the sound of the door being slammed open. Nick pulled away from me and we both sat up wiping the sleep from our eyes and trying to regain consciousness.

"Isn't this cute," Drew said examining Nick and I in our half consciousness state sitting next to each other on the floor.

"I have orders to take this one downstairs, we need to make the fucking ransom video or something," he said grabbing Nick by the collar and forcing him upright.

I stood up too, fear retching at my heart for Nick. Drew smirked, "But first we get to rough him up a bit," he said hitting nick hard across the face making his cheek crack open. Nick groaned and reached for his face. "Study's have shown that families are more likely to pay up when their loved ones are in a rough condition," Drew said chuckling at his sarcastic joke. "If you can call kidnapping around fifteen people and having better luck with the ones you fuck up first research," he chuckled again.  
Some would just call this fun though," he continued.

He kneed Nick in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. "Stop it! Don't touch him!" I screamed.

"Why, what is he to you?" Drew questioned, examining me closely. Nick got a good kick in at Drew and he groaned in pain. They were almost evenly matched; Drew however was a bit larger. Drew let go of Nick briefly and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"If that's how you want to play rockstar I dare you to kick me again," he said pointing the gun at Nick. We both stood there in fear. "And you shut the hell up," he said aiming the weapon at me. He grabbed Nick, keeping the gun pointed at him and dragged him out of the doorway. "Let's get this over with," Drew mumbled dragging him towards the stairs.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I called after them. Drew laughed and came back towards the door.

"That's not really negotiable. Keep it up and I'll have something for you, now stop screaming, someone's going to hear you bitch," he said slamming the door in my face. I looked at Nick and he mouthed the words "it's okay," in an attempt to calm me. He was trying to calm me down! He was about to be beaten up! This was so messed up. The fact that I couldn't do anything killed me. And that Nick was worried about me at a time like this tore my heart apart.

"No!" I screamed pounding on the door. I was ignored and I heard footsteps retreating down the stairs. I collapsed on the floor in defeat. I heard laughing and banging sounds coming from the basement as the tears began to fall.

The room was dark by the time I heard the door open and I looked up from my spot on the floor. I had been sitting there sulking, crying and worrying the whole time. Nick stumbled into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

I jumped up and slowly walked over to him. He was a lot more beaten up than when he left. He had what looked like it was going to be a black eye. His lip and cheek were bleeding slightly. He was wincing in pain as he slowly walked my way and I knew he was hurting. I gasped out loud.

"Oh my God, no, no, no," I mumbled walking towards him. I looked him in the eye for a moment. He looked exhausted. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye. Seeing him like this broke my heart. In the last two days we had become close, and I had really grown fond of Nick. It killed me to see him like this. He reached forward and tried to smile at me wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay, I'm fine Naomi," he tried to convince me.

"No, you're not fine! Look at you, look what they did to you," I shook my head and cried harder. He pulled me into a hug, trying his best to comfort me. I felt absolutely ridiculous while he comforted me, he was the one who was injured, he was the one who was hurting. "I'm just fine. I'm here with you now; I'm safe. We're safe. Don't cry," he said pulling me tighter.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he said pulling away to look at me.

"I don't know…everything, this, for you having to go through that, for being such a baby," I said softly more tears escaping my eyes.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, you are not a baby. You are one of the strongest women I've ever met Naomi, you've done so amazing since all of this has happened. We'll be alright, it doesn't even hurt that bad," he comforted.

I just shook my head back and forth and cried into his shoulders. He stoked my hair and whispered soothing words to me. We held each other for a while until I heard Nick yawn. I was being so selfish.

"You must be exhausted, let's get some sleep," I said pulling him down into the floor with me. I went to lie down on top of him and then realized that I was probably hurting him, he was pretty banged up.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling me close to him again.

"Aren't I hurting you?" I asked.

"I don't care, I need you right here with me, that's all I need to feel better," he said putting my head on his chest and pulling me closely. I gave him a side hug and he hugged me back. We just held each other, for comfort, for warmth, for human contact in this cold room, and maybe just because we enjoyed it. I fell asleep in Nick's arms again. I felt safest there and I didn't know why but I knew we had made a bond neither of us would forget for the rest of our lives.

Hope you enjoyed chapter three, please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are love and thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Won't somebody come take me home? It's those damn cold nights, trying to figure out this life… I'm with you. _

Chapter title – I'm with you – Avril Lavigne. Love her. Thanks to everyone still reading this and for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. You guys rock!

This ones shorter but I'm really tired and the next chapter will be long and jammed packed with some epic drama, so I left this one as is.

I woke to the sound of Nick's light breathing next to me. I sat up slowly trying my best not to wake him, he could really use his rest right now, the longer he slept, the longer he was free of the pain he would inevitably feel today. I walked over near the door where we had learned a water bottle was usually placed a few times a day for each of us. I grabbed mine and took a sip, then washed my face a bit. I felt so disgusting, I hadn't showered or changed in days and had tried to go to the bathroom as little as possible thanks to drew. I probably looked so unattractive to Nick.

I glanced at his sleeping form. He on the other hand looked sexy as hell no matter what. He looked like a fucking sex god even when he slept. Greasy or clean he was still one of the hottest men I'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe that's why he was rich and famous and a sex icon, and I was a secretary. I poked at the mass of food that resembled toast and took a bite, my stomach rumbling with hunger. We hadn't eaten anything decent since we'd been here. Just enough of the shit they gave us to keep us strong, and nothing more. I groaned and put the food down walking over to the wall and putting my head in my hands.

How much longer would we be here? How long did it take to get money together? Probably a while, I imagine they were asking for a great deal. Not that Nick's family didn't have it, they did; I just wished they would hurry. Every moment spent here made me hate my life more and more and I wanted nothing more than to leave this house and never return.

Nick was worth something to them at least, he was rich and famous and they couldn't really do anything to him. Sure they could rough him up a bit for the sake of a ransom video but he needed to be in good shape for them to get their money so he was basically safe. I on the other hand was nothing to them; they had no obligations to me. They could to whatever they wanted and if they felt it was more convenient than keeping me around, they could kill me. This scared the living shit out of me but I tried not to let it show. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they made me sick to my stomach with fear each day. I was stronger than that, I could hold myself together, for me and for Nick.

I heard a groan from across the room and looked up to see Nick sitting up painfully while wincing. I got up and rushed over to help him sit up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"I've been better," he answered holding one of his ribs; it was probably cracked.

"God Nick, I'm so sorry," I said trying to help him stand.

"I'm fine," he said as he stood up with a groan.

"You don't look fine," I said guiding him towards the wall so he could lean against it.

"Well I am," he said sitting back down and using the wall to support himself so he was able to sit up straight.

I sighed and went to grab his water bottle to give it to him. He took a grateful sip.

"It's worse than it looks really, I'm just bruised, I'll be alright in a few days," he tried to convince me. I didn't entirely believe him.

I sat across from him and began tugging at my hair, something I always did when I was stressed.

"Hey, Naomi, relax, it's alright; everything is alright," he said concerned.

"No Nick, everything is not alright, this situation is not alright! We could die; there are so many things that could happen to us. We could never see our families again. They could…hurt you again. Nothing about this whole mess we're in is alright! Why do you keep saying that!" I said very frustrated and stressed out.

"Because that's the kind of attitude we have to have. We cannot just resign to the fact that we're completely fucked," he shot back. Then his voice lowered. "We're still alive, we still have each other. I still have you and as far as I'm concerned, as long as that holds true I'm alright. We're in this together; we have each other. My family will get them the money and then we will get out of here, alive and well. I have to trust in the fact that they're doing everything they can to get us out, because I know they care and I know this is killing them," he finished his voice strained, it broke on the last word.

"No Nick, they're getting you out. You're the rockstar, not me; no one even knows I'm here! I have no family around here! They all live hours and hours away. My friends probably think I'm just sick and that's why I'm not answering their calls. My co-workers probably think I quit; they probably don't even care. No one is missing me Nick, and these men don't give a shit about me, they have no obligation to me Nick! They can do whatever the fuck they want to me and no one would even care," I said my voice finally breaking too. I had been through so much and I was trying my best to stay strong through it all but right now the stress just got to me and I broke down. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Come here," Nick said trying to scotch closer to me painfully. I didn't want to have to make him move so I obliged. I went to sit beside him and he pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. "I would care. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll do my absolute best to keep you safe, I promise. And when I get out, I'm not leaving without you, I promise you that," he said holding me and hugging me and stroking my hair for comfort. I thanked God that he was in this with me. I hugged him back and held onto him for dear life.

"Thank you Nick for everything," I said holding him.

"I wouldn't want to be kidnapped with anyone but you, you almost make it bearable," he said stroking my hair. I took in his scent and it calmed me. He was amazing that's for sure.

Like I said it's short, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be epicly packed with drama, and so intense, I think I'm going to go write it right now I'm so excited for it lol. Please review and let me know what you think, this wasn't the best chapter I know but they cant all be packed full of drama. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Black eyes I don't need them, blue tears, give me freedom. _

Chapter title – Black Eyes, Blue Tears – Shania Twain.

I'm going to warn you this chapter is very long, very graphic and heartbreaking. I hope you guys don't think I'm too fucked up for writing this, but Drew's character is an evil bastard and I can't really control him…haha, you'll see what I mean.

The next day passed uneventfully, Nick and I talked, listened intently to each other, and played games of twenty questions, and word association to keep us entertained. I think I had learned everything there was to know about him by now, including some information fans would surely kill to know. I told Nick about my family, about how I was an only child. I told him how I'd moved away to go to school and gain some independence. How I'd been working at the record company to save for college because I wanted to become a writer.

"Well this would make a good story," he teased.

"The kidnapping of a rock star?" I asked with a chuckle.

"The kidnapping of a rock star, and a record label employee." He corrected me.

"Maybe one day I'll write it," I said smiling back. I couldn't help it; he made me smile.

The following day Nick was beginning to feel quite a bit better, however he was still sore. We'd been here a long time. I remembered all the movies I'd watched about kidnappings and hostage situations. I thought about all the episodes of CSI I'd watched and they never seemed to last this long. Around a week was the longest I'd ever heard of. I began to wonder why it was taking so long for us to be freed. I hoped nothing had gone wrong; I wanted noting more then to be out of here.

I found myself in need of another bathroom break, and I cursed my human body for the need to pee.

"I'm going to use the washroom," I told Nick. He shot me a sympathetic look and nodded. Drew never gave Nick as much of a hard time as he gave me, not fair. I knocked on the door and of course Drew was standing on the other side, he never left the door. I think he preferred watchdog duty.

"I have to use the washroom," I said with attitude. I hated this ritual we'd gotten into.

"Ugh, fine," he said grabbing my arm and leading me down the stairs.

I peed quickly and splashed water on my face. I looked at myself in the dusty old mirror; I looked tired, stressed out and like shit. I sighed and joined Drew in the hallway. He was standing chatting with another man, one I'd seen him talk before. I remembered there were four, but one of the guards was never really around. He didn't have much of a role in anything that happened and he was just there. He'd never bothered me and merely did what he was told. I found this odd but was pulled away from my thoughts by the man standing near Drew, talking. He whistled at me.

"Damn it Drew, did you tap that yet?" he leered. Drew followed his gaze to me.

"No, she's hot as hell but she's feisty. She won't let me near her," he answered.

"Is that right? Well who says you need her permission, she's our property while she's here, go ahead and hit it," he said checking me out shamelessly.

My stomach turned and the fear in my throat spiked. The man's eyes wondered lower on my body and I crossed my arms in disgust. "Thanks for the advice Matt, I'll consider it," he said grabbing me and leading me back up the stairs. I was now almost shaking from fear. Drew gave me the creeps and I was worried he might actually take what he wanted from me, with his friend's encouragement.

I was about to walk into the room, trying to get away from Drew as fast as possible when he spun me around to face him. He backed me up into a wall and put his arms on either side of my head. I froze in fear.

"He's right you know," he said, his face inches from mine.

"I don't need anyone's permission to have you," he said, his arm reaching out to touch my face.

I swatted it away, "I am not your property," I yelled in his face.

"You are wrong about that one bitch, you answer to me," he said reaching forward to touch me. "You're fine girl, I would've had you days ago if the boss wasn't encouraging me not to, but he really doesn't care, neither do I anymore," he said his hand reaching for my breast. I smacked it away and slapped him in the face.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him.

"I'll touch you all I want," he said grabbing me and pulling me close to him again.

"Fuck no! Let go of me, now!" I demanded. He grabbed my wrist tight enough to cause me wince in pain, and pushed me into the room that I was now regretting leaving several minutes before giving me a hard slap across the face.

"Don't talk back to me," he screamed. I shuttered at his authoritative voice, I was so scared of him but I tried not to let it show.

"You did not just hit her!" I turned to see Nick stand quickly and painfully.

"I did, and I'm going to do a lot worse, what are you going to do about it rock star?" he taunted, pulling me close to him and sniffing my hair.

"Don't touch her!" he said, his eyes smoldering with anger. They looked like they were on fire with passionate hate for Drew.

The commotion must have startled the other guards because Matt, the one Drew had just been talking to ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked sounding annoyed at the excess noise that Nick was causing, as if he disrupted his afternoon nap, or an intense poker game. He made me sick.

"Superstar over there won't shut up." Drew sneered and nodded in Nick's direction, seemingly giving Matt orders to shut him up.

"Oh, shut up Jonas.' Matt demanded, giving Nick a hard blow to the side, and sounding more annoyed than concerned about the inconvenience this was bringing Drew.

"I'll do whatever I want to her, pretty boy. Don't you dare try and tell me what to do." Drew said, his hand trailing down from my hair and lingering at my breast. I struggled under him but he was too strong, and he held me still. The man was about three times my size and it didn't take much effort to keep me still.

"Stop touching me," I said in a sharp voice. He spun me around to face him. "You're feisty, I'll give you that, but you really need to learn who's boss," he said hitting me again, this time closed fist and leaving a serious mark on my face. I gasped and my hand flung to my face. I touched it and felt a light trail of blood; I winced.

Nick lunged at Drew; he looked like he was about ready to kill him. Before he could do anything Drew interrupted. "Hold it pretty boy," he said motioning to Matt. Matt closed the small gap between him and nick and grabbed him roughly. He was easily twice his size and looked like a fucking body builder, he held him pretty well. Nick struggled and put up a good fight but it was no use. "Let go of me!" He screamed.

"Umm, no," Drew said, his hand trailing my body again.

"I want my way with you, and we both know I'll have it," he said trailing his hand down to squeeze my ass. I flinched.

"So, Matt, why don't you and Mr. Jonas have a seat over there and enjoy the show. Nick, you're a smart man, I don't think you'd be stupid enough to try anything right now. You may be tough but you'll have two heavy weight world champions to deal with if you try anything smart. Your best bet is to sit there and shut up," he warned. Drew still held me tightly and Matt kept one hand on Nick's arm. I glanced at Nick and he gave me a look of heartbreak and pity. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Wait, isn't there anything we can do, can't we work this out somehow? I can give you money or something. Anything, just don't do this…" he pleaded.

"Unfortunately there is nothing of yours I want, and I'm already getting your money remember? A good fuck is what I want," he said undoing his belt and throwing it to the floor roughly.

"I'm sorry," Nick mouthed. I looked at him for a moment longer, my own tears finally spilling over. "Be strong," he mouthed, before Matt pulled him along and sat him down beside him against the wall. Drew spun me to face him until my face was an inch from his. His mouth came down on mine hard. I pushed him away.

"Please, don't do this…" I begged as his hand snaked up my thigh. "Please, I'll do anything…just don't do this," I said tears streaming helplessly down my face.

He ignored my pleas and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Tell me something Naomi," he said slipping it off and revealing a white wife beater underneath…how fitting. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. I was disgusted that he would even ask such a personal question. I shot him daggers and turned my head away.

He grabbed my face and turned it back towards him. "I asked you a question," he spat, squeezing my cheeks together tightly until I winced. I persisted and ignored him. I was not going down without a fight that was for sure. He would not win easily. When I continued to ignore him he slapped me again. "Answer me!" he roared in my face. The pure testosterone of his voice shook me to the core and the danger I felt radiating from him forced me to answer. "Y-Yes," I stuttered.

He calmed briefly when I answered. "Then I get to pop your cherry, unbelievable," he leered, smirking. "This will be even more painful than I anticipated, fantastic," he said tugging at my shirt.

"Were you saving yourself for your one true love?" he asked with sarcasm. He turned my head and forced me to look at Nick. "Maybe even him? You were falling for him weren't you? Don't think I haven't been paying attention. I see what's happening between the two of you," he antagonized me. I shoved him away but he grabbed me by the wrists and held them tightly in front of me. "You're a fighter. I like it, that makes this so much more fun," he said letting go and pulling my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to try something to get him off of me. I went for what seemed like my best option and kicked him right between the legs as hard as I could. He let go of me and doubled over. I backed away from him and was contemplating my next move when he recovered and grabbed me around the waist roughly pulling me into him. He grabbed my hair and forced my head up.

"Fucking bitch, you think I'm that easy? Wrong, you want to play rough? We'll play rough," he said throwing me to the ground.

"Stop!" Nick yelled. He lunged forward but Matt caught him and held him down. I caught his eye. He looked like he was about to lose it; the sympathy and anger in his eyes almost killed me.

"It's okay," I mouthed. He sat back down resigned to the fact that he could do nothing. He felt helpless and I realized it was probably harder for him to sit and watch than it was for me to go through this.

Drew grabbed me and pulled me up. He backed me into the wall and kneed me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and clenched my stomach. He was relentless and he punched me hard in the side. "Do you understand yet you fucking slut? I'm in charge! Not you!" he yelled. He threw me to the ground again and I felt my knee scrape. I whimpered as the tears fell harder.

"Please, stop…" I begged.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he said rolling me over on my stomach and standing over me. He kicked me hard once and I screamed out in pain again.

"You still want to fight me?" he smirked.

"No!" I answered; I just wanted him to stop.

"Aww, but it was so much fun!" he taunted.

"You bastard, leave her alone!" Nick screamed from the wall. "How can you sit there and beat on her like that, she clearly can't fight you! You don't have to do that! How can you do this to her?" he said glancing at me lying on the ground. His voice lowered and when he spoke again it was with absolute disgust. "Don't any of you have mother's or sisters? Don't you have any respect?"

"She's not my mother and she's not my sister, so shut up," Drew said.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut Jonas," Matt said from beside Nick. Nick seemed to lose all hope and quieted, there was nothing else he could say or do. The never-ending stream of tears continued down my face as Drew lowered himself on top of me. He undid my bra much to my protests and threw it aside. I tried to push him off of me but he was too heavy and too strong.

"No more, stop," I pleaded, growing tired.

He leaned down and took one of my breasts in his mouth biting down on it hard. I cried out in pain again.

He then took off his wife beater and threw it aside exposing his very muscular torso and arms. There was no way I was getting away from him. I tried to reason with him, to relate with him on some level.

I then did what I was trying my hardest not to do; I looked him in the eye. "Drew," I said trying to get his attention, trying to humanize him. He looked at me. "Please don't do this, you don't want to do this to me," I begged. I stared him right in the eye. He stared back but what I saw was only darkness and cold. There was nothing kind in there. I pitied him, something horrible must have happened to this man to make him this way, because no human is that cold.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I do," he answered as he undid his pants and pulled them down leaving him only in his boxers. His erection now showed clearly through his underwear and was pressing against my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I struggled under him as he pulled off my skirt and left us both in our underwear. I pulled my hands up trying to cover myself. Not only was this embarrassing because I was exposed in front of him, but Nick was also in the room. And as much as I'd like to deny it I was attracted to him in some way. Him seeing me like this was mortifying and I just wanted to die, it would have been better than what I was going through now.

Drew pulled my arms above my head and rubbed his core against mine, moaning. I honestly wanted to die. I began to sob and I pleaded with him one more time not to do this, although I knew he was too far gone. I could feel the mascara running down my cheeks as he looked me in the eye and instead of stopping like I was begging him to he ripped off my underwear then his, leaving us completely naked. I was naked with a man for the first time in my life and it was under these circumstances. I was so mortified right now words could not describe how I was feeling. I didn't want this, and the realization that I had no control killed me the most. It was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. I bawled harder.

"Dude, do you want to be that guy who raped someone? Seriously?" Nick yelled his voice breaking. Drew grunted and looked up at him in annoyance.

"Shut up Jonas! For christ sake you're ruining the moment. And who's to say she didn't want it," he said turning his attention back to me.

"Are you kidding me?!" He screamed. "She doesn't want this!" He said and by the rustling noise I could tell he was trying again to break free of Matt's hold. I felt a smack and a groan and Nick stilled.

"Shut the fuck up Jonas and sit still already!" Matt yelled, clearly annoyed that he'd been this much of a pest. Drew turned his attention back to me once again and rocked his hips into me, brushing his erection against me and moaning. I struggled under him and he became very frustrated.

"Enough of you!" He said pinning my hands above my head with one hand. This was it I knew it. He glanced over at Nick and smirked before he positioned himself between my legs and shoved into me mercilessly. I felt my virginity tear and it was excruciatingly painful. The man was huge and his aim was to cause me pain, it wasn't difficult. I screamed as fresh tears poured from my eyes rapidly. Without giving me a second to adjust he pulled out and slammed back into me with so much force I almost blacked out from the pain. I felt blood trickle down my legs as he pulled out and pushed back in again and again. I screamed each time he thrust into me and he began to grunt with pleasure. "No more, stop," I attempted weakly. He slapped me and kept pounding into me.

"So tight," he whispered. Soon his movements became sloppy and he quickened his pace. He grunted louder in pleasure and came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me as he rode out his orgasm and I lay there waiting for it to be over. He pulled out and sighed in relief. He rolled off of me and I lay there sobbing from the pain and embarrassment.

Drew got up and stared down at me for a moment. Then he moved his glance to Nick and Matt. "Do you want a go matt?" He asked nonchalantly.

Matt contemplated briefly. "No man, maybe later when she stops bleeding, I'd prefer not to get dirty," he said sounding like a complete ass.

"Whatever man," he said grabbing his cloths and putting his pants back on. He gave me one more kick before turning away from me. I curled up in a ball and cried like a baby.

"Let's go, I'm done with her for now," he said motioning for Matt to let go of Nick and follow him. They both turned and headed for the door. As soon as Drew turned his head Nick lunged from the ground and spun him around before he had any time to think. He hit him hard across the face, hard enough to leave a mark.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed at him. Drew looked a bit shocked and stretched his jaw. He touched it lightly and when he pulled his hand back there was blood there. He smirked.

"Not a bad punch Jonas, better than I anticipated," he said chuckling. "I however don't have time for you right now," he said turning and leaving the room, matt in tow. He slammed the door behind him and left Nick and I alone.

I sat there sobbing, chest heaving, tears falling. After a moment I saw Nick looking down on me with my cloths in hand and a face full of pity that killed me. He turned away after handing me my clothes, not that he needed to, I'm sure he'd already seen everything, but that's the kind of guy he was, a gentlemen. I dressed slowly and painfully and turned back to face Nick, a stream of tears still falling down my face that had never truly stopped.

I just stared at him for a moment. The area between my legs throbbed and I could still feel blood trickling down them. I was sore all over my body where Drew had held me or struck me and I knew I was bruised. I stared at Nick looking down, avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me," he said. I didn't. He stepped forward tilting my chin up gently forcing me to meet his eyes; the compassion in the broke my heart. He reached up and stroked my cheek gently where I could feel a bruise forming and sighed. He leaned in and gave it a light kiss. I felt a million different things at once, joy that he was here and he cared for me, humiliation that he'd witnessed that, disgust that I'd lost my virginity to that monster, and basic hate for my life at the moment. He wiped away the tears still falling from my face but new ones quickly replaced them.

"I am so sorry Naomi, so sorry, I tried to stop them but I couldn't, I—"

"Shh, this is not your fault, it's alright," I said quietly.

Nick pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried. He stroked my hair lightly. "I can't believe he did that to you, I want to kill that bastard so badly," he said anger in his voice. I had rarely heard him curse before today and I knew he was really upset. I pulled back and looked in his eyes and saw they were watering.

"This is all my fault, it's my fault you're even here," he whispered, I think it was so his voice wouldn't break.

"No Nick, it's nobody's fault but his," I said crying into him again. He held me as I cried and he whispered soft words in my ear. He held me for a long time and I just cried into his shoulder. He was amazing at comforting me and I was so grateful he was there, just for someone to hold on to, someone who cared. I could tell he felt terrible and it killed me, but I needed him right now. I couldn't really pull my self together, I was so traumatized I just cried and cried and Nick held me. There was nothing else either of us could do. At some point he had me lie down and he held me while we lie there in thought. I held on to Nick for dear life and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Nick holding me and whispering soft comforting words in my ear. I had never been so grateful for another person in my life.

I know this chapter was really graphic and probably hard to read and I'm sorry but this was inevitable. I kind of always knew it would happen; it's Drew's character. I hope I didn't upset anyone. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and I'm not sure when I'll get to update again because I'll be gone this weekend then next week I have relatives coming to stay with us so I won't be able to write and the week after I'm going on vacation for a week. Hopefully I'll be able to get one more update in before vacation though. Anyways I worked really hard on this chapter for a few days so please let me know if it was any good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: I Don't want to stay another minute. I don't want to do this any longer. No more pain, no more hurt, no more crying**_.

**Chapter Title – Hush Hush – Pussycat Dolls. Thanks to all the amazing readers I have you guys make my life. xo**

I woke in Nick's arms and sat up too quickly. Momentarily forgetting the pain when he held me, I hadn't realized how sore I was. I winced and a slight cry escaped my lips when I sat up the wrong way. Nick stirred beside me and quickly woke up. He sat up and looked at me concerned, he grabbed me and supported me against his torso.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," I smirked, trying to lighten the mood by using the answer he gave me after he was beat by Drew and his thugs.

Nick however didn't find it very funny and gave me a look of pity, maybe remembering the pain he was in.

The door opened and I started. Nick and I both glanced up. I subconsciously shied away from the intruder and further into Nick's arms, I was afraid of every man but Nick right now. I was so traumatized I was being irrational. I calmed down a bit however when I saw who entered through the door. It was one of the four men that held us here, but he was one I'd barley ever seen before. Not Drew or Matt or the leader, who's name I'd yet to learn, the other man. Nick put a protective arm around me as he walked for ward slowly. I noticed Drew wasn't on watchdog duty outside the door and this man must have taken over for a while.

"It's okay," he said slowly and assumingly, trying to calm us.

"What do you want?" Nick said in a sharp tone. He had clearly had enough of these men messing with us.

"Nothing really, I just heard that the girl was pretty roughed up. The assholes I work with like to brag about the shit they do, and I wanted to make sure she was alright," he said in a way that made me genuinely believe him. I looked him in the eye and his tone matched his expression, I was convinced he was being honest and relaxed a bit.

"Of course she's not okay!" Nick nearly shouted. "He raped her, he beat the shit out of her. How could she be okay?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do," he said walking closer to me and kneeling down beside me.

"Despite what you may think, we're not all animals. I don't agree with what Andrew did," I had never heard Drew called by his full name. "He never should have touched you," he continued. "He had no right, and I'm sorry for what he did. What's your name?" He asked studying my frightened face.

"Naomi," I said quietly.

"Pretty, I'm Ian," he said extending a hand. He seemed so genuine I wanted to take it but Nick swatted it away.

"Why the hell do you care? You aided in our kidnapping, you're keeping us here," he spat.

Ian sighed and looked down in what almost seemed like shame. "It's a job, I needed money, and we were going to make a lot of it. This was supposed to be a one-time thing, no one got hurt, and the boys needed some help, I agreed. However they haven't exactly kept good on many of their promises and so if you haven't noticed I've basically been sitting here for manpower if they absolutely needed it, because I did promise to go in on this. Other than that I haven't taken part in anything they've done. I never meant for things to happen this way. The way I saw it this was going to be a few days of sitting around and I would get some major money. I never expected things to play out this way, I do feel bad," he said meeting my eyes again.

In a strange way I understood. He was just a guy who needed some money and got caught up in something bad, out of all the men he was clearly the one with the kindest heart and it warmed my soul to know that not all of these men were monsters. It was also nice kind of having another person on my side.

"At least you're honest. You never once hit me during the fun little game of beat the shit out of the rockstar that was held downstairs. However, I know where your loyalties lie," Nick said.

"I have to play for their team, however that doesn't mean I can't help you guys out a bit," he said standing up.

"Hang on a minute," he said leaving the room.

He returned a few minutes later with two plates with sandwiches on them, two fresh bottles of water and a washcloth.

"I can't imagine eating the shit they give you two, we have some decent food down there, try this," he said giving us each a sandwich. I smiled at him; he smiled back.

"Thanks," I said taking a bite. It was so good to have real food again; it felt like the first time I'd ever eaten.

"Not a problem, least I could do."

I took a sip of water and felt instantly better. Nick and I ate our sandwiches greedily.

"What's that for?" I asked motioning to the cloth he held in his hand. His face grew solemn. He grabbed my water and poured a bit on the cloth and handed it to me.  
"I, uh, noticed the blood and thought you might want to clean it up a bit," he said quietly. I looked at the blood that had dried on my legs from the brutal attack the day before and a tear slid down my face.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He looked me over quickly, noticing the bruising on my body. He reached out his hand gently.

"May I?"

I nodded, at least he asked. He grabbed my chin lightly and turned it to the side examining the cut on my cheek from where Drew struck me. He groaned in annoyance. His gaze lowered to my wrists and arms where bruises were also forming. "Fuck Drew, was all this really necessary?" he spoke more to himself than us.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked, meeting my eyes again and searching them with compassion.

I hesitated. "Don't lie to me," he said.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

He sighed. "I wish there was something to give you, but we have no medication here, and the hospital is out of the question, although that's where you should really be, both of you probably, but you more Naomi," he said.

"It sickens me what they did to you, I really am sorry and I'll do everything I can to make sure Drew keeps his hands to himself. He's a very stubborn man, and doesn't really listen to anyone though. He's also very sneaky and if he wants his way, he can get it," he said sadly.

"Thank you Ian, we really appreciate this," Nick said.

"No Problem, I'm going to go before someone gets suspicious. Just try and do what they say as much as possible and I'll try and help out on my end. Sorry about everything, hang in there," he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Decent guy," Nick said when we were alone.

"I like him," I agreed. I had some hope that we might just get through this for the first time in days.

I reached for the washcloth and began to wipe my legs down. It hurt to stretch my bruised limbs too far and I was pretty sure I had a cracked rib or something because every time I bent a certain way pain shot through me. I winced and Nick grabbed the cloth from me.

"Sit still, I'll help you," he said pouring a bit more water on it.

I was so thankful for him. "Nick," I said. He looked up.

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" I said smiling at him.

"Maybe once," he smirked.

"Thank you for everything," I said.

"Stop thanking me, I'm not even doing anything really. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here," he said, his voice saddening.

"If I wasn't here, I never would have met you."

He looked up at me a smiled gently.

He took the cloth and started to wipe down my legs. He got to the top around my thighs and paused.

"I can do this part if you want," I said reaching for the cloth. He hesitated. "Really, it doesn't take much bending," I insisted. He reluctantly handed it over.

I wiped myself off slowly and painfully and put the washcloth aside. The blood got me mulling over my stolen virginity once more, and it suddenly hit me like a brick in the head. Something I always knew was a possibility but has obviously been to traumatized to even consider until now.

My breath hitched and I began to hyperventilate slightly. I started to sob uncontrollably and I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Naomi!" Nick said rushing to my side. "Naomi! What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nick," I said between sobs. "I could be pregnant!"

He looked at me sadly. Obviously he had already considered this and thought I had as well. "It's okay," he said grabbing me and pulling me close, restraining me from freaking out and forcing me to calm down.

"No it's not okay Nick! I'm not ready for a child; I'm too young. I work as a secretary! I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't want children yet, I can't support them, they wouldn't have a dad, I couldn't do it! There's a reason I didn't want to have sex Nick, I can't…I can't do this! What if it has his face… I couldn't handle looking at that every day, I couldn't!"  
"Shh, Naomi, calm down," he said holding me tightly. I didn't. He grabbed my chin and lifted it lightly, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Look at me," he said.

I did. "Listen to me sweetheart," he said trying to cal me. "We are going to pray that that bastard didn't impregnate you. We are going to hope and trust in God that it will not happen. Know however that if it does, you are not alone and you never will be. I will always be there for you, whether you have a baby or not. I will not abandon you, I will make sure you're both fine and taken care of," he said never looking away from my eyes.

"You're just saying that because you feel guilty," I said, another tear sliding down my face.

"No, I'm saying it because I like you, a lot," he said, holding my gaze.

"What kind of like," I asked.

"For now I like you like you're an amazing person, and kind and beautiful and strong. But after spending the last few days with you it may be becoming something more…we'll see," he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I said smirking back. "Well maybe I'm feeling something a little special for you too," I confessed. He smiled, and leaned in slowly, kissing away my tears. Nothing anyone had ever done to me in my life had ever felt so loving and caring and tender and I was so grateful once again for this amazing man. We both mutually were starting to fall for each other that much was clear. We weren't sure if it would develop into something more, but we were both grateful for each others presence and I knew we would survive this, as long as we had each other.

**What do you think? Next chapter will probably contain some new drama. Review pretty please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Cause I'm broken, when I'm open. & I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Chapter title – Broken – Evanescence.

The next day was a lazy and monotonous one, Nick and I chatted to pass the time. I began to wonder again what was taking so long. Surely we should have been freed by now? We were in the middle of a conversation about which dominated, Rockband or Guitar Hero—I said Guitar Hero, while Nick preferred Rockband—when the door opened. We glanced up and I saw Drew standing there. I shriveled away from him unconsciously and Nick moved to put a protective arm around me.

"Good afternoon," he said with a cocky smirk. Neither of us answered, Nick shot him daggers.

"What do you want?" Nick spat.

"You," he said to both of our surprise.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come with me, the boss needs to talk to you," he said strolling over to Nick. Nick gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up reluctantly and following Drew out of the room.

I realized I'd been holding my breath and released it when the door shut. Drew made my stomach turn and he scared me half to death. The sight of him made me want to throw up. I feared for Nick but what could I do but let him go? I had no power here and I surrendered to that reality, preying he would come back safe.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable and alone without Nick. He had been more of a comfort for me than I'd realized and not having him here was like not having a piece of me. My foot began to shake, a nervous habit I'd developed and I sat there biting my nails, waiting for him to return.

I'd just about chewed off every nail on my hands when the door opened again. Drew closed it behind him quietly, smirking and my heart dropped.

He strutted over to me and I backed away from him, into a wall. "Miss me?" he asked still smirking.

I began to shake from fear. He lowered himself to my level and all the memories of the last time he had attacked me flooded back through my body. He reached forward to stroke my face in an almost caring gesture that made me sick. I shrunk away from him and he laughed. "Come on, we had fun last time didn't we?" he taunted.

"Please, not again. Don't touch me Drew, please," I begged.

"Hunny, I'm horny, and I'm bored. You're hot and you're sitting here all by yourself. We can finally have some alone time together, I can take my time with you," he whispered seductively while leering at me. I felt a tear leak from my eye as I resigned to the fact that he was going to rape me again and there was nothing I could do about it. He pushed me down onto the ground and I began to sob. I was reliving the worst moment of my life. He started to strip me and I barely fought him this time. I protested weakly knowing it was completely and utterly hopeless.

He raped me again; this time slower and more like a sick mockery of making love than simply beating on me. It was a new thrill for him to have me in this way. He did however get a few good hits at my face and one in my stomach when I struggled away from him at first. When he was finished he rolled off of me and gave me a kiss on the forehead much like Nick's had been. I wanted to die. How dare he give me that sick and fake acknowledgment of affection, he was merely mocking me. Nick's was so full of love and meant something. His had only one purpose, to rub it in. He had taken something from me that I couldn't give Nick: my virginity. A part of me belonged to him and he was stating the claim. As long as we were trapped here he had this power over me that I couldn't control. He got up and dressed. I curled up into myself and wept.

He looked down on me and smiled. "Thanks for the fuck. Until next time," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

I heard muffled talking in the hallway right outside the door. I recognized the voices as Drew and Matt's. He must have been guarding the room so Drew wouldn't be interrupted.

"Do you want a turn?" Drew asked Matt nonchalantly.

"Maybe, it's been a while since I've had a good fuck. Is she putting up much of a fight?"

"Nah, she'll behave. She's tired. If she puts up a fuss, give her a good smack and she'll straighten up," Drew responded coldly.

"The boy?" He asked.

"Occupied," Drew answered. Matt mumbled an agreement and soon after the door opened.

Matt stood there looking down on me. "Hey baby," he said loosening his belt and throwing it to the floor. He lifted his shirt over his head exposing his muscular torso and walked over to me. "My turn," he said leaning over my sobbing form.

"No more please," I begged. I didn't know how much more of this hell I could take.

"I'll be quick," he said pulling down his pants. I don't know if that was supposed to be somehow reassuring but I gulped back the fear and sickening feeling rising in my throat.

Matt raped me twice. The second time he decided to take me from behind, causing me more pain than I think I'd ever felt in my life. Including when Drew had raped me. I screamed and thrashed but he held me still easily with his muscular frame. He was getting ready to pull out and finally leave me be when the door burst open. I turned my head slightly and through my cloudy vision and my tears I saw Ian standing there.

"Just finishing up," Matt said pulling out of me and I screamed into the floorboards. "You can have her next if you want. Though I think I made her bleed again."

Suddenly Matt was no longer lying on top of me. Ian threw him off of me and across the room.

"You asshole. I can't believe you did this to her again," he said. Fire burned in his eyes and his jaw was clenched tight in anger. His fists balled as he stared down at Matt.

"Whoa, Ian, what's wrong?" Matt asked confused. He got up and started to dress.

"What's wrong?! Look at her!" He said gesturing to me. His gaze met mine and his eyes filled with pain and sympathy.

"Whatever dude, I'm out of here. Thanks ho, you're a good fuck," he said doing up his zipper and storming out of the room. I let out another sob and Ian turned towards me. He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door; I thought he was gone for good. He'd done his part. He'd stopped them and couldn't do anymore. He shocked me however when he returned a moment later with a blanket and a washcloth.

I was struggling to sit up when he walked over to me and grabbed one of my arms, helping me.

I glanced up at him and there were no words. He knew by the pathetic pleading look in my eyes I was grateful for his help and I knew by look of compassion in his that he felt terrible. He handed me the blanket so I could wrap it around myself. I was bloody and disgusting and in no shape to put my tight and dirty dress close back on at the moment. I held it to me; grateful for the warmth and coverage it gave me. I was slightly embarrassed that Ian had seen me naked but it couldn't be much worse than when Nick had, the guy I was falling for.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what they were doing up here. It wasn't until I heard your screams that I even thought to come and check. I wish I'd come sooner, I'm so sorry. The disgust me," he said wetting the cloth.

"Not your fault," I said wiping the tears from my face, only to have them replaced by fresh ones shortly after. He reached his hand forward slowly and wiped my face gently with the cloth. He then handed it to me to clean myself up.

"Ian," I said hesitantly. He nodded for me to continue. "Your such a nice guy. How did you get caught up in something like this?" I asked.

He hesitated, looking down ashamed. "My sister has cancer. The treatment is going to cost a lot of money, more than any of us have," he hesitated again, thinking. "I'm no angel, I just have a heart. It takes one cold person to look at you, at what they've done to you and not care," he said explaining himself. "Anyways, I have friends in low places and they said they were going to do a job, a job that would get them a lot of money and quick. They said it would be easy and relatively quick and easy. They asked me if I was in and I agreed. Without treatment my sister is terminal and will be sent home with six months to live. She's young, and beautiful and so full of life. It's not her time; she just isn't ready to die, and she shouldn't have to," he admitted.

My heart went out to him. He wasn't a bad guy, as much as he was trying to talk himself down, he was a sweetheart. I couldn't blame him for anything. I would be hard pressed to say in a situation like that I might do something just as desperate. He was probably risking is life helping us out so much too and I was so grateful to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He nodded, and we were lost in thought for a moment. He looked back up and me and met my gaze again. He studied my face, noticing the new marks on it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A bit," I admitted. I was past lying about this.

"I can get you some ice," he offered.

"I'm alright. Besides, I'm sure I'll just have a new one tomorrow," I said with a cynical voice.

His face fell. "Hopefully you two will be able to get out of here soon. I don't know much but there's been some sort of complication, that's why they dragged Nick down stairs. They're trying to sort some stuff out."

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quieted. Ian sat in a more formal position next to me incase it was another guard and I stiffened. The door opened and Nick walked in, closing it behind him. His face was a mask of worry when he walked in and it only intensified when he took in the sight of me in front of him.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed rushing over to me and kneeling down beside me.

"What happened to you? Please tell me he didn't…not again," he said his voice breaking.

I looked away, unable to answer him, to confirm his fears and break his heart. Ian picked up on this and hesitantly answered for me.

"They did. First Drew, than Matt."

"Oh God," Nick said pulling me into him. "I'm going to fucking kill them," he said tucking my head under his chin and holding me tightly.

He suddenly noticed Ian for the first time. "Hi Ian, what are you doing here?"

"He stopped them, he helped me," I said beginning to sob again lightly into Nick's comforting arms.

Nick looked at Ian gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do much, by the time I got here the damage was done. I wish I was here sooner," he said, voice somber. I studied him briefly; he seemed content to just hang out. He didn't seem like he really had any intention of leaving.

I changed the subject. "What did they want Nick?"

"They said they know that my family has gotten the police involved against their wishes. They no longer feel it's safe to simply trade us for the money and get away with it. I tried to assure them if he let us go we wouldn't press charges, we wouldn't do anything, and we wouldn't pursue them. They feel that my family has other intentions and wanted to warn me that things could get messy if they continue to work with the police. They said he's considering making another ransom video warning them. They're unsure of their next move and he just wanted to talk to me I guess. I think he just wanted to warn me that our situation is not good and the way things are going it's looking bad for us. He's a 'reasonable man' remember? A little heads up that we could be fucked I guess. I don't think my family knows the danger they're putting us in by involving the police. I know they would never intentionally put me or anyone in harms way."

I contemplated what he said for a moment. What did all this mean? Things were getting too complicated so they were just going to kill us? Were they just going to go about things differently? I was confused and scared. I glanced at Ian.

"I'll try and talk some sense into them, see how far my influence gets me. I should be going anyways, before someone comes up here wondering what the hell I'm doing." He gave me a squeeze on the shoulder. "Hang in there," he said, sending me one last pitiful look before leaving the room.

I pulled away from Nick who was still holding me in an embrace. My arms had been snaked around his torso, holding onto him for all her was worth. I tried to stand, with every intention of getting dressed. I soon found that I was sore and collapsed back down and defeat.

Nick grabbed my arms and helped me up. "What do you need?" trying to prevent me from moving.

"I was just going to get dressed."

He grabbed my clothes and handed them to me. He looked as I first wiped myself off, then painfully and slowly got dressed in my very uncomfortable clothes, the only ones I had. It had grown warm in the old run down house with no air conditioning and I was very hot. I slipped off the top layer of my shirt, leaving me in the tank I was wearing underneath.

"Hot," I explained, as Nick turned back around when I informed him I was finished dressing.

"It is really warm in here," he said. I noted that he had his sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms, and he also had his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He looked hot enough, then he went ahead and unbuttoned it completely, slipping it off. If any other man had slipped his shirt off it would have been seemingly normal. Guys take their shirts off when they're hot; it's what they do. However what Nick revealed under his made me melt. It didn't matter that I'd just been attacked; nothing mattered. All I saw was Nick's perfect and muscular torso and I gulped. He was perfect and amazingly hot. He threw it to the ground.

"Much better," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence, he no doubt saw my staring. I looked away embarrassed and flushed.

He paid it no attention, however and walked over to me. He picked up my arms and looked them over. I had no idea what he was doing until I looked down and saw the dark purple bruises forming from the last time I was attacked. I looked down in embarrassment. He sighed, clearly upset. I pulled my arm from him and crossed them, trying to hide the marks.

"Don't," he said grabbing them from me. "Don't do that, you're beautiful," he said. He grabbed my chin and gently tilted it up to meet my gaze. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We'll get through this," he promised.

"Sometimes it seems like we won't. Sometimes I don't think I can take it any more, and then I look at you, and I know we will," I whispered.

He pulled me into him, and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his beautiful bare skin beneath my fingers and I was almost content. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin, stroking my hair with one hand. There was nothing left to say. Each of us knew how the other felt. I'd been through hell and back again tonight. Nick had been told that we were in some kind of real danger after complications with the kidnapping. The future was uncertain. I couldn't take much more pain; he couldn't watch me go through much more. We needed to get out of here.

Reviews make my life.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: She's been so hurt, he's been so mean. Smacks her around, like she's a tambourine. _

Chapter title – Boys Don't Matter – Lovestick Radio.

I knocked on the door, dreading the moment when I'd open it and come face to face with my worst nightmare. To my complete surprise I saw Ian's kind face looking at mine curiously when it opened.

"Bathroom?" He asked.

I nodded, still confused.

"Where's…" I had trouble even saying his name now. "Where's uh-" I tried again.

"Drew is downstairs, I told him I'd watch the room for a while."

"Oh," I said, relief clear in my voice. He turned to give me a half smile.

"Wanted to make sure you were safe for at least a little while. The last thing you need is more trouble right now," he said glancing at my bruised face before leading me down the stairs and towards the washroom. I smiled at him.

"I'll give you some privacy, be back in a few minutes," he said turning down the hall.

I went to the washroom and splashed water on my face, examining the new bruises and marks. I sighed at how terrible I looked. I took one last look in the mirror before fleeing the room to look for Ian; I didn't feel safe without him, when I caught sight of Drew in the mirror. I jumped, my stomach dropped.

"Well, hello," he said walking my way and backing me into the counter top. He reached down to stroke my breast and I cringed away from him.

"Nice to see you again ho," he said reaching for his belt. I whimpered, knowing there was nothing else I could do.

He forced me onto my knees and held me there while he undid his zipper and pushed his pants down.

I suddenly saw Ian standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking horrified. "Jesus Christ Andrew, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He roared, pushing him out of the way and pulling me to my feet. He glanced at my tear-streaked face and his eyes filled with compassion.

"God damn it don't you think she's had enough? Leave her alone already!" He said grabbing my arm and leading me gently towards the stairs.

Ian moaned, "whose side are you on Ian?" He taunted doing up his pants.

Ian shot him a cruel look and dragged me up the stairs towards the room where Nick and I were being held. I stopped Ian right before we got to the door.

I turned him to face me. "Don't tell Nick okay?" I begged, wiping my face off, trying to hide any evidence that I'd been crying.

Ian hesitated. "He's been through enough, I don't want to make this any harder on him, it'll just break his heart, and he doesn't need to know. Besides, nothing happened really," I tried to reason with him.

"Okay," he said quietly. I was about to walk into the room when Ian grabbed my arm gently and spun me to face him once more.

"Naomi…I'm sorry, I never should have left you. I should've known Drew would try something. The man's ruthless," he said with pity and disgust in his voice.

"It's okay Ian, really. Just…thank you for stopping him. I don't think I could have taken anymore…"

He nodded. "You have no idea how terrible I feel about everything."

I didn't know what to say, so I gave him a week smile and joined Nick in "our room".

I sat down beside him and noticed that I was feeling quite a bit better. I was still a bit sore but was recovering and not in that much pain. I studied Nick and he looked a great deal better. I'd lost track of how long we'd been here, surely it couldn't have been that long. As I continued to study Nick, I noticed something else on his face, worry. We'd both been under a lot of stress but Nick looked painfully troubled and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He hesitated, not meeting my gaze.

"Nick…"

He sighed and looked at me with such agonizing sadness it killed me.

My heart rate quickened, this could not be good. He paused again.

"Tell me!" I nearly yelled in panic.

He took a slow breath. "I heard some of the men talking, outside the door while you were gone. They're obviously oblivious to how well you can hear through these walls when someone's talking loud enough," he said quietly. He hesitated again.

"And…what did they say?" I encouraged him in a panicked voice.

"He met my gaze again. "Apparently our situation has gotten too messy. There are too many people involved, it's too high profile, and they're panicking. They're convinced they're going to be caught and arrested. They're also convinced that there is no longer any way to successfully pull off the swap. There's no way they could trade us for the money and not get caught."

My heart was beating a million miles an hour. "So…so what does that mean?" I said frantically. "What, what's going to happen?"

Nick wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Nick!" I shouted. "Tell me!"

He turned towards me and put his hands on my shoulder trying to calm me. "Naomi, relax," he said soothingly.

"Relax? How can I relax? What's going on?"

He swallowed. "They said it would be easiest to just shoot us and flee the country, get the hell out of here and forget about the whole thing. It's become too dangerous, too messy. It's no longer worth it."

"What!" I screamed. "No! We have to do something; I don't want to die. Nick! I'm too young to die. There are so many things I've never done. I'll never get married and have kids, and watch them grow up. I've never really even made love," I disregarded the times I'd been raped, in my books they didn't count and Nick understood. "I'll never be a grandmother. I've never seen the Eiffel tower, I've never swam with a dolphin! Nick, I've always wanted to swim with a dolphin. This can't be it!" I said, I was sobbing by this point. My thoughts drifted to the unborn child I could be carrying. I didn't know if it was there or not but thought of murdering a baby made me cry harder.

Nick pulled me to him, holding me in a loving and frantic embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder and he pulled away, his eyes watering too.

"I know," he said quietly. I suddenly realized that I could be dead tomorrow, that I could never see Nick again. Every rational thought in my head disappeared as I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. This was our first real kiss and was it ever an amazing one. His soft warm lips brushed mine and I was almost filled with joy. The emotions that ran through me both confused me and clouded my judgment as I attacked Nick with another kiss. The taste of salt in my mouth as my tears mixed with his until I could no longer tell the difference.

One thing that struck me was that Nick did not pull away. He kissed me back with as much passion as I was dishing out. I needed him, I needed to be with him, and I needed everything about him because after tomorrow I would never have it again. Nick lay me down on the floor gently as he deepened our kiss again. He hovered over me, his strong arms on either side of me, muscles bulging. He supported his weight as he continued to kiss me sweetly.

"Nick…" I whispered. "No regrets."

"Naomi, there is no one I would rather spend my last night on earth with," he whispered in my ear.

"We have nothing to lose Nick, I love you. Make love to me."

"I love you Naomi, gladly," he whispered placing a gently kiss on my forehead. There were no more words. We could have expressed our love for each other all night, we could have explained ourselves. But right now none of that mattered; all that mattered was Nick. He trailed kisses from my neck back up to my lips softly. I reached for his shirt and gently pulled it over his head. His beauty blew me away again, and I gasped. He chuckled. A smile was something so rare at a moment like that he made me smile back.

"Nick, you're gorgeous," I whispered. He reached down and gently took off my shirt. "No, love, you are," he said placing another light kiss on my lips. He was so gentle; so far from anything I'd experience in the time we'd been here that it was overwhelming. My heart throbbed with joy and a tear leaked fro my eye. Whether it was from joy, dread that our lives were going to end so young, confusion, fear or love I did not know. Nick wiped it away gently.

"I'll see you on the other side, I'll be with you, forever, in this life or the next," he whispered.

"You're so perfect," I said attacking him with another kiss. Nick undid my bra and let it fall to the ground. He was so gentle, trying his best not to hurt me the way they did, to show me he wasn't like that. He avoided all my bruises and sore spots as best he could. He rubbed my breasts gently with his strong hands kissing me again tenderly. I arched into him moaning lightly. I reached for his pants and undid them, sliding them down. He kicked them off and turned his attention back to me. I kissed him again, hungrily as he undid my skirt letting it fall. I rolled us so I was on top, out bodies pressing together, both of us in nothing but out underwear. We simply enjoyed each other for a while longer taking our time, loving, kissing, and holding.

Nick flipped us again so he was on top of me again, supporting his weight. He reached down and pulled off my panties. I shuttered briefly at the memory of Drew doing the same thing. _It's not him; it's not him. _ And it wasn't, Nick was the gentlest soul in the world and I wanted to be with him. Shaking off my irrational momentary lapse, I reached down to pull down his boxers, releasing is very hard erection.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me fiercely, his cock rubbing against me. I reached down to rub his shaft gently and he groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure. He rubbed my clit slowly and I moaned, arching into him. We needed each other and we knew it. He pulled away, meeting my gaze, asking permission. He saw it in my eyes. Nick lined himself up with my entrance and gently and slowly pushed into me, we both hissed in pleasure. He stopped briefly giving me time to adjust. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me for a passionate kiss and he began to move very slowly. He trailed kisses down my breasts and stomach, teasing them as we made love. Our love was gentle but hungry and was the best moment of my life, the life that would soon be over, what a grand finale. His pace quickened as our climax's built and I arched into him, needing more of him. He hit my spot again and again, kissing me gently from time to time. Soon my walls clenched around his and we came together, panting and moaning.

"I love you," I whispered as I rode out my orgasm. Nick pulled out of me gentle and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you more," he said collapsing on the ground and pulling me on top of him. He just held me. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair, both of us as content as we could be. We lay there just loving, holding onto each other for dear life, never wanting to let go. We wanted to spend every last second together. I never wanted to be anywhere but Nick's arms.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you," he whispered back. I looked around at the dark room, wondering why my life had to end this way. Just when everything was perfect, it had to come to an end.

My morbid pondering was put to an end when the door flew open and I braced myself for the end, surely this was it, they had come for us. Nick's hand tightened around mine, and my stomach dropped.

Don't kill me. Lol. Please review, I worked really hard on this one. I'm going to warn you, not too many chapters of this thing left, most likely around two or three. I love all my readers to death, thanks for sticking around.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Run baby run don't ever look back; they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. **_

**Chapter title – Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings. This one's short but the next one will be long.**

I was shocked and relieved to see Ian standing there staring at us, confused by the sight before him. He quickly shook it off and his face hardened again. "Come with me. Quickly." He said his voice emotionless. He hovered in the doorway, glancing around impatiently. Nick shot me a curious look but we both stood quickly and dressed.

"Ian, did they send _you_?" I asked confused.

"No, I'm going to get you two out of here. No one is dying tonight, I won't have it, now hurry," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs quickly and quietly. He turned when we reached the bottom and put his hand to his lips in a motion clearly telling us to keep quiet.

He led us to the left, towards a back door. I could hear mumbling coming from the kitchen area to the right and followed him gratefully, Nick in tow. We followed him silently out the back door and into the moonlight. He shut it soundlessly and turned back to us. He hesitated.

"Did you two…" I figured he was asking about earlier.

"Yes." I answered.

Ian studied me for a minute, looking from me to Nick. The he smiled. "Alright then…"

"Anyways," he continued. "The boys are involved in a serious poker game, I slipped away for a moment and I have to get back before they notice anything. There's a highway less than a mile that way," he pointed down the road and to the right. Nick and I both nodded. "Once you get closer there's more civilization, convenience stores, gas stations and such. You should be able to contact someone and be safe. You should leave now for a head start, and you should run because I don't know how long I can keep them oblivious," he said looking worried.

"Ian, what about you, won't they know?"

"How can they prove it? No one was watching your room, we were all playing cards, you could've gotten out."

"But surely they would know you had something to do with it…" I protested. I didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Don't worry about me Naomi. I will be fine. He walked forward and brushed the hair from my face, than he gave me a very brotherly kiss on the forehead and pulled away. "I'm very sorry about everything. Please contact me when you're safe and this is all over with," he slipped me a piece of paper with his name and number, assuming I would share the information with Nick. He nodded to Nick and backed away from me.

"Now leave, now, you don't have much time," he urged.

I didn't know what to say to him, he was risking so much for us. "We will call you Ian, and we're going to figure out how to help your sister. I promise," he smiled. "Thank you, thank you for everything," I said, a tear leaking from my eye as I ran forward to attack him with a bear hug. He sighed and hugged me back tightly before catching Nick's eye.

"Naomi you must leave," he encouraged, handing me over to Nick.

I reluctantly pulled away. Nick walked forward and gave Ian a very manly, pat on the back hug. "Thanks for everything man, I know how much danger you're putting yourself in," he said in a solemn tone.

"I couldn't stand by and let it happen any other way, you are good people, the both of you, go and live your lives. Now leave," he encouraged stepping backwards towards the house. Nick grabbed my hand and with one last fleeting look in Ian's direction we ran. We ran until we couldn't breath. We ran until our legs would no longer move. We ran until our chests were on fire. Every once and a while I would glance back to see if we were being followed, but there was never a sign of anything.

We eventually reached a gas station and stumbled inside panting. The man behind the counter gave us the strangest look as we walked into his store, probably both looking like we'd been living in a cave.

"Can we use the phone?" Nick panted. The man raised an eyebrow but hesitantly pushed it towards Nick. Nick dialed a number. I was wondering if he would call the cops, probably not, family would be his choice. No police, just love.

"Yes hello, Joe?" He beamed.

"It's Nick. Yes Nick…no I'm alive. We're alive. Who's we? Naomi…Didn't anyone know she was with me? Where are we? Uh…" Nick asked the man behind the counter and he rambled off a vague address, which Nick relayed, to Joe. "I'm okay, I'm alive," he continued smiling. "I'll explain everything when you get here, see you soon. I love you too," he said a tear leaking from his eye. He hung up the phone and thanked the man. He grabbed my arm and steered me outside. We sat down on the curb outside the small store.

"They're coming. They'll be here in less than an hour," he said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Did they know I was with you?"

"No, apparently no one knew that. They thought I was alone."

My heart fell a bit. No one had missed me. "No one even knew I was missing…no one cared."

"No Naomi, I'm sure there are people worried sick about you, I'm sure you've been reported missing, they just didn't know you'd been kidnapped with me. Besides who cares what anyone else thinks. I care about you, I'm never letting you go," he said pulling and arm around me as I leaned my head down on his shoulder, taking in his scent and smiling.

"Nick you still want me, really? I mean we're free now, you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine, you can escape me now. We're no longer trapped in the same room. Really don't feel obligated…"

He put his finger on my lips to silence me and his eyebrow's furrowed. "Stop, why would you say something like this, I only want you, always. I love you Naomi. Nothing will ever change that," he said kissing me gently. I smiled.

"Nick, do you regret it?" I asked shyly.

"What? Making love to you? Never," he answered firmly. "If I had to do it over, I would do it the exact same way," he promised, kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"Me too."

Nick then reached down and pulled his purity ting off his finger, twirling it in his hands briefly. He looked up at me and held out my hand, slipping it on my ring finger. "This is my virginity, and you have it. This is my promise to be yours, only yours. This is my commitment and love for you, please wear it proudly," he smiled.

I beamed back at him, "always." He kissed me again gently.

"Nick, what about…we still don't know if I could be pregnant, are you sure you're ready for that, and there's so much we still have to figure out. It's overwhelming Nick…"

"I told you, we don't know yet but if it turns out you are, I will be there. You will not be alone. We will raise it together. Don't worry about all that now love. There is far too much time for worrying in this world. Now, just relax and wait. My—our family will be here soon and we can figure it all out later. For now we're safe and I have you and that's all that I could ask for," he said pulling me into him again. He began to hum "Turn Right," quietly in my ear, reminding me of the first time he'd been there for me. How he'd always been there for me, and how I knew he always would be. We held each other and waited for the brighter future we were sure was to come.

**There will be one more chapter, an Epilogue, their lives about a month later. Is Naomi pregnant? Did Ian survive? This story was shorter than I had anticipated but It's finished with for me, I have nothing more to say. It has served its purpose and has been a blast and I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting more from it. Thanks a million to everyone who has followed and read this and watch out for the epilogue it should be a light ending to this amazing piece of my life. : )**


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: The future's open wide; beyond believing, to know why hope dies.**_

**Chapter Title - Shattered – Trading Yesterday. Ahh, I'm going to cry, it's over. I had way too much fun with this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who read the entire thing and continued to leave their opinions and kind comments. You guys are the best; enjoy the final chapter of _Captive._**

Nick squeezed my hand tightly in encouragement as we walked towards the house, his parent's house. It had been a month since we'd escaped and Nick's family was having a kind of celebration get together barbecue. I walked through the front door hand in hand with Nick smiling.

"Hey!" A crowd of smiling faces greeted me. Joe nearly tackled me in a hug. "Naomi!" He smiled giving me a bear hug. "Good to see you again," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away and beamed at him. In the month since we'd been home, Joe and Kevin had become like brothers to me and I loved being around them. The Jonas' had become the family I never had. Mrs. Jonas walked up next and gave me a gentle hug. "You look lovely dear," she smiled.

Kevin gave me a hug and I saw Joe walk over and do some form of a brotherly handshake with Nick, which made me laugh. Soon they were laughing and hugging. Kevin smiled at me. "Always a pleasure, Naomi."

"Great to see you all again," I smiled handing Mrs. Jonas the salad I'd brought for the Barbecue. She took it into the kitchen and we walked out towards the backyard where the rest of the guests were.

"So how are things?" Joe asked smiling.

"Great," Nick answered, slipping an arm around my waste and pulling me into his side as we walked. "I've never been happier," he glanced at me and my face lit up.

"Likewise," I said quietly.

"Awwwwwwww," Joe said. We all laughed.

We stepped outside and I stopped Joe and Kevin before they dispersed.

"Hang on boys, I actually, well we need to tell you something," I said grabbing Nick's hand.

"We just found out but we wanted you guys, and your parents, wherever they went to be the first to know.

They stood close and looked at us expectantly. "I'm pregnant," I said in a rush. We still had no way of knowing whether it was Nick's or Drew's or Matt's but Nick had told me it did not matter to him. The child was his and it would always be his no matter what, we would raise it together and it's DNA made no difference to him. Nick was unbelievable. "We're pregnant," he corrected giving me a gentle loving kiss on the forehead.

"Well, congratulations," Kevin said clearly shocked. We hadn't told him about everything that happened while we were held hostage. I glanced at Joe. I had become considerably closer to him, we'd spent a lot of time hanging out, while Kevin was with Danielle, and I had finally had the strength to share the details of my ordeals with him. His expression was pained.

"Thanks Kevin," I said, stepping forward to give him a hug. He smiled and wondered off in search of his fiancé. Joe then walked forward and took my hands.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I've accepted it, we can do this. With Nick by my side I know I can do it," I said glancing at Nick smiling. Joe smiled too.

"Do you know whose it is?" He asked hesitantly.

"No," I said looking away.

"It doesn't matter," said Nick. "It's mine," he said rubbing his hand up and down my arm for comfort. "I'm going to make sure both you and our child are taken care of," he kissed me gently and we all smiled.

"Good, and I'll be here to help in any way you need," I smiled.

"Thanks Joe. We actually wanted to ask you to be the Godfather if that's alright…" I trailed off, not sure how much responsibility he was willing to accept.

"Are you kidding me? Yes! I'd be honored. I'm going to be the coolest Godfather ever," he beamed, his eyes misting over. Nick and I both gave him another hug. I soon caught sight of someone standing by the punch bowl looking quite alone. I smiled.

"Will you excuse me for a moment please," I said to both Joe and Nick, who I left chatting cheerfully.

I walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face me and his face lit up.

"Naomi," he said engulfing me in a full out hug. I smiled until my cheeks hurt.

"Ian," I said hugging him back. He pulled away.

"You look wonderful," he said glancing at me. I was wearing a sundress and had my hair curled, I knew I looked cute, but I also knew it was a huge change from the last time he'd seen me.

"Amazing what a little soap and water will do," I said joking lightly. I'd contacted Ian a few days after we were freed, thanks to him. He'd escaped and the others had fled the country. The police were on their trail and were sure they were close to capturing them and putting them in custody. Nick and I had completely left Ian out of our police statements and insisted we'd escaped while no one was guarding us. To the rest of the world it seemed Ian had never been involved. We'd had a chat and he said he would never get mixed up in anything like that again, he had learned his lesson. Ian and Nick had teamed up and had a fundraiser for his sister. They had a lot of support from the public with Nick's popularity and Ian was able to get her the cancer treatment he needed.

"How's your sister doing?" I asked.

"Great actually, she's taking the treatments well and the doctor says it is hopeful that she should be in remission soon."

"Oh Ian that's wonderful, I'm so happy," I smiled.

"Me too, thanks again, I couldn't of done it without you and Nick."

"Least we could do," I said.

"Hey I wanted to tell you something by the way…" I trailed off.

Ian waited. "I'm pregnant."

Ian looked at me emotionless for a moment, almost shocked. His face turned sad. "I'm so sorry, Naomi…" he said.

"No, really it's okay. Nick and I will raise it, and I know he'll be a great father. It doesn't even matter if it was because of…" I trailed off shaking my head. "Anyways, Nick doesn't care, I don't care and we're going to have this baby, and we'll be fine," I said trying to cheer him up.

"That's great then, Nick is a hell of a guy. You two are great together and I wish you the best of luck," he smiled then.

"Hey Ian, we want you in our lives. You're a great person and a great friend and you'll make a good 'uncle' for the kid if you want to be in its life too. You have my number, don't be afraid to call or I'll call you and you know it Ian. Dinner next week with Nick and I, we'll set it up. We should totally hook you up with someone! Double date," I teased enthusiastically.

"He chuckled. Alright, I won't be a stranger…and I'll think about the date thing," he smiled. Ian's life was going to be good from here on out and I couldn't be happier for him. I'd made a life long friend in him that I never wanted to lose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I panted; Nick leaned forward to wipe my hair from my sweaty face.

"It's a girl," the nurse said wiping our new beautiful child off.

I smiled, exhausted yet happier than I'd ever been in my life. In no condition to do much but sleep the nurse walked towards Nick with out child wrapped in a pink blanket tightly crying and wailing.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked looking at the both of us. I looked at Nick's eager eyes, the love in his face when he looked at our child.

"Nick can go first," I smiled. He took the child from the nurse and held it close, like the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His tenderness was contagious and I beamed at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with our child, just staring at her like she was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen and me. I glanced from our beautiful baby to Nick and her gorgeous brown eyes stood out next to Nick's. They were identical to his. She had a few brown curls and his angelic bone structure. There was no doubt in my mind she was his child. I saw a tear leak from Nick's eye as he gazed at our little girl and life had never been more perfect. Nick and I could do this; we would do it together forever. I glanced down at my engagement ring. The wedding would be next spring, the beginning of our perfect life, a romance that sparked in the most unexpected of situations.

**Thanks again guys! I'm currently working on three new fics, I have the first chapter for all of them written and will be posting them shortly. They're all very different, and I hope at least one appeals to you. However don't expect them to all be updated quickly. I will be starting University soon and won't have a lot of time to write, also when I have three fics it will take me longer to update each, so don't hound me please and don't expect them to be updated every three days, there may be larger gaps between updates, sorry. Thanks again and I love you all. **

**Please tell your friends about Captive! & If you haven't read my other completed story, Two Worlds Collide, please check it out & leave me a comment.**


End file.
